Missing for TEN Years Re upload
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: brick and his brothers go missing the girls get worried but its been ten years and brick returns to find he has a son does he retrun to his family or will he think she cheated on him


"MUM" Jr calls running up to me i smiled at him "yeah" i asked "i'm home did you miss me" he asked smiling evilly "yeah i did now go clean your room" i said he shied and walked off 10 years ago brick want missing but the bad thing was that i was pregnant with Jr at the same time brick didn't know that i was he never found out Jr thinks his dad is dead i think brick is as well every year on the day he want missing i just cry in my room to day was that day Jr thinks that today is the day his dad died he tried to make me happy but it never does it when i wash Jr's things some times in my mine i think there bricks and then start crying coz i remember he is gone i start cooking i was making brick's face mean even tho Jr's full name is Brick James Jojo Jr i never got over brick i blinked when i saw what i was cooking and just burst in to tears "Mum" Jr said he made me sit down "Mum you do this every day" he said shying "why don't you just look for a nother guy" he said i blinked "i love your father he is my only love and all ways will be" i said i bearryed but hand in my hands the door bell goes "i will get it mum please try to smile" Jr said going to get the door

Jr looks just like brick did when he was ten i even told him we was married and every one thinks i am Mrs Jojo "Mum" Jr said running over i blinked i looked up "brick" i said standing he looked very mad "YOU" he snapped grabbing me "brick please" i said crying more he dropped me "how can you" he said i saw his eyes where watering "brick i didn't" i said rubbing my eyes "THEN WHO THE FUCK IS HIS FATHER" Brick snaps at me "YOU" i snap back "he is my dad but hes was dead" Jr said "me but how come you never told me" he asked "at the time you want missing i didn't know brick and then you want missing and i found out and you never came back" i said crying hard "Ren i am so sorry" he said hugging me "he is my dad" Jr said blinking "yes Jr your dad the one your named After" i said "wait Jr as in Brick Jr" Brick said looking at me i nodded Jr joined in the hug i blushed and we all hug

"i promise i will never go again we are going to be a real family" Brick said kissing my cheek

Two months later Brick was acting like a real dad he came behind me and hugged me kissing my cheek "what's cooking" he asked i blushed "I'M HOME" Jr shouts Brick lets go and smiled at Jr "hey sport how was school" he asked "bad kids are picking on me" Jr said shying i saw brick blink "what why" Brick asked nealing down to him "don't tell me prentes evening is coming up" i said "why is that bad" Bricka asked "brick this is the 1st time Jr will have his dad there kids all ways use to say is your dad coming and well you know are powers" i said Jr hang his head "i set people on fire" Jr said Brick rolled his eyes "i was like that when i got mad and this year i am here anit i don't worry Jr i will sort them out" Brick said hugging him he smiled "Dad do i have any other family on your side mum never said when ever she started to talk about you she burst in to tears" JR said Brick looked at me i smiled weakly "i have brothers but i anit seen them since that fight ten years ago" Brick said shying "wait your brothers are still gone" i said Brick nodded i hug him so does Jr "its ok dad you got us" he said i smiled Brick smiled hugging us

We want after school Brick looked happy to be here "i am still a little shock for 10 years i have been a dad with out knowing" he wisped in my ear "Mrs Jojo and JR oh and this is" a teacher said "Brick Jojo its been a long time and you still have head meetings" she said to him he chuckled "miss i am just here to hear what my son has been up to" Brick said sitting down next to me JR smiled he seems happy that at last he has his father here

When we want to speak with other families i saw one of the kids that bully Jr about not having a dad "you should have told me the git was a merger bucks" Brick said to Jr he shrugged and we started talking i was talking to Amy she is the mother of Jr's best friend Spike "so thats your husband Brick" she said "yeah" i said smiling Brick was talking with the other fathers

Brick's p.o.v

"so your JR's father" one said i saw it was princesses husband "yeah Brick Jojo sinner" i said wow its odd to say that but it is true if my son if JR "oh right" he said shaking my hand i saw his kid blinking Jr smiled up at me he is a good kid "i never knew your dad was him" one boy said oh god my son tipple his best friends are coloured Green and Blue i shied "Dad this is Spike" Jr said pointing at his green friend he has black hair green eyes and wearing a green hoddie with black trousers "and this is Rex" he said pointing at his blue friend who looks just like boomer and the other thing is thats what my brothers all ways wanted to call there sons i smiled weakly "dad is something wrong" Jr asked "what no sorry son i just was thinking about my brothers" i said he nodded when we got home Jr want to bed i sat down on the sofa and take my hat off "Brick" Ren said hugging me "i cant stop worrying what happened to my brother the whole time i was away from you i worried if your all right if you had moved on and didn't love me any more" i said she hugged me "don't worry brick i will get my sisters to look for your brothers Jr needs you now and so do i" she said kissing my lips i moaned in to the kiss i have missed her lips so sweet the lovely sparks "MUM DAD" Jr shouts we pull apart "sorry" Ren said fixing my hair and hers i blush a little "Dad can you read me a story" i blinked anit he a bit old for that but then i guess he has never had me to tell him one i smiled and want with him i tucked him in

"what do you want me to read" i asked him looking at his books "no i want to hear about what your use to do at my age" he said i smiled weakly "ok then but if i zone out hit me well i was born about your age i don't have a mum and dad i was made really with my brothers Butch and Boomer even tho we looked driftnet we are still brothers" i said he smiled at that "tell me about butch and boomer there my uncials right" he asked he seemed happy i smiled a little "there like your friends when i saw you with them i knew you was like me the leader with Green and blue by your side" i said he blinked "i never knew" he said smiling i smiled he is a good kid "lets carry on for two months i pull pranks and then Mojo thats the monkey that made me sent me to this camp even tho at the time i was ten so this is a little odd but i saw your mother and just fell deeply in love with her" i said he blinked "you have known mum a long time then" i nodded "yeah when your mother moved to japan that same year i had this drink thing that made me 14 a year older then her and she still held my heart i at this time had made Ace you know her right" he nodded "Ace keeps getting me in head locks" he said rolled my eyes "let me deal with her so any way years want on me and your mother feel deeper in love every day and then" i stopped Jr hit me "is this the part why you want away for 10 years" he asked i nodded "i was sent to this gang fight when i got there they jumped my brothers and kid napped each one of us" i said Jr blinked "but why" he asked "this girl she was unhappy i fell for your mother when she wanted me to like her" i said Jr nodded "so what happened when you was there" he asked "i don't know all i remember was waking up and braking free to find it had been 10 years and that i was a father" i said he smiled

"when i dreamed about my dad he was never as cool as you" he said i smiled and chuckled "Jr you're a Rowdy ruff boy what do you expiated" i said he blinked "was that the name of your team Mum did say you had powers like she does and me" he said i smiled "yeah i do" i said he smiled "now get to sleep i want you up early" i said messing up his hair he smiled and nodded i want back down to Ren i saw she was lying on the sofa in her night dress i felt my self get hard oh shit i anit done that in so long my body just wants that i try to cram down as i sit next her it didn't help she sat in my lap "JR told me he was to old for stories" she said smiling "Jr just wants to know what its like to have a dad he is still getting use to me" i said she smiled and started kissing me god this is so good

"i have to get use to having you back and Brick i told a little lie" she said i smiled "that we are married i don't care i love the idea Mrs Jojo" i said kissing her neck i must have gave away what i wanted coz she started to take off my shirt i moaned so this is so nice to be back where i belong at her side

I wake next morning in bed i sided "Brick" Ren said sitting up "last night god baby" i said she smiled "get up i am making food" she said getting up and dressed i follow suit and head down JR was all ready up "whats every ones plans for today" Ren asked "no school so i was hoping to spend some time with dad" JR said smiling i smiled "sadly i have fight training the world anit going to kept its self safe" she said kissing my cheek i smiled as she left "does your mother go a lot" i asked he smiled weakly "i had a sitter be for i got my powers in and well she don't go a lot its just when the world need saving and she gets good money when she does" he said i smiled "so what do you want to do to day" i asked him pulling on my cap i saw he had one to i smiled no wonder she called him JR "we can play foot ball in the park" he said smiling i smiled "if thats what you want to do then fine with me" i said pulling on my jacket he smiled and run and got his i knew he wanted to spend time with me i was gone for most of his child hood but then that was not my fault but still

We walked to the park he had the ball under his arm i saw other dads teaching there kids to play sports "who showed you how to play" i asked as we started kicking the ball about he smiled "Ace did she never seemed to like you when ever mum cried about you she told mum to get some guts" Jr said i shied "Ace has all ways been a old stiff don't listen to her" i said he smiled i hear noises i look round "who's that" Jr asked when he saw who i was looking at but i knew who it was Butch he was hurt bad he fell over i run to him followed by Jr "Brick" Butch said gripping my shirt "dad who is he" Jr asked "its Butch oh god butch what happened" i said lying him down "that fight the guy that jumped me how long was i out" Butch asked he looked pretty bad "10 years we both was" i said Butch's eyes snapped open "10 YEARS" he shouts "Dad is he going to be ok" Jr asked me "i don't know do you have a belt like your mum" i asked him he pressed it and i saw it flash "wait you have a kid but you said you was out like me" Butch said cuffing "be for we got jumped i got Ren Pregnant i only found out a few days ago Butch this is JR" i said Butch smiled at Jr "not another brick" he joked Jr hit him i hear Ren land "oh god what happened" she said helping butch "i just saw him walking over like this" i said "Dad why is there the merger bucks crest on his shirt" Jr asked i blinked and saw it to i growled "wait princess did this" Ren said blinking "oh that cow i remember when i woke up she was standing over me i punched her and run" Butch said rubbing his head we got him home "JR can you get your gloves lets try that healing power" Ren said JR nodded "healing powers" i said blinking "he got them from you i think" i said i blinked "i never did work out my secret power" i said JR run in and tried to help butch when Butch was better he sat up on the sofa

"so im a uncial" Butch said rubbing his eyes "yeah" JR said i smiled "Jr is a good kid Butch" i said "yeah even tho Ace tried to get to him" Ren said giggling "i never liked Alice" JR said "he gets that from both of you" Butch joked we smiled "so you found boomer yet" Butch asked "no not yet but it was a shock finding you like this" i said he shied "hey i get beat up more coz i am stronger i pick fights don't i" Butch joked Jr rolled his eyes "i will call kaoru see if you can stay there" Ren said "Kaoru" me and butch said "thats buttercups real name" Jr said smiling i nodded "BC oh shit she is going to kill me" Butch said getting up "what why" i asked standing "like you was dating Ren i was dating her" Butch said pulling on his jacket Ren gave him her address and he run out "at lest we know he is safe" Jr said i smiled "yeah i know" i said he smiled smiling Ren put her arms round my neck JR hit me "sorry son" me and Ren said blushing he hit us there was a knock at the door it was Rex "hey can Brick come over to day" he asked "what one" me and JR joked "i am only kidding i am coming bye mum bye dad" he said waving and running off with Rex i smiled Ren hugged me "it's nice to be back where i belong" she said kissing my cheek i smiled "i know i really did miss you" i said hugging her close to my chest i take a nap in the hammock out back i saw flashes of things that happened i saw Butch and Boomer we was dressed like butlers i heard a voice i sit up panting "dad" Jr said Rex and Spike are with him i blinked "sorry bad dream" i said shaking my head "Dad can you come the park with us Rex's mum wont let him go with out a adult" JR said i smiled "sure" i said getting up and walking with them to the park i saw Butch walking hand in hand with Kaoru i smiled "is that Uncial butch" Jr joked "i know what happened he has gone soft" i said smiling "wow he looks like me" Spike said "yeah he does and butch all ways wanted to call his son spike" i said he blinked and shanked his head

Jr and his friends are playing foot ball i was watching them i saw a flash of blue so did Jr he blinked "woe do you think that one a puff" Rex said i got up and saw Boomer falling over "JR" i said running over to boomer Jr and his friends follow i slid down the hill and help Boomer he cuffed woe he looks worse then butch did "i found butch" Jr said running down butch run over we both looked at boomer he looked like he was dyeing "bro" Butch said shaking Boomer "woe this is odd" Spike said stopping Jr must not have told them about the powers he has Boomer's eyes open "hey guys" he said when he saw me and butch "what happed boom" Butch said "we got jumped" he said shaking his head "boomer its been ten years since that day" i said he blinked "then what happed" he asked "we was all out 10 years Brick found out he is a dad and i when i woke up i had princess over me" Butch said boomer blinked "wait Brick your a dad" Boomer said "hey Uncial boomer" JR said waving to him Boomer blinked "who are they" Boomer asked "oh i'm spike and this is Rex we are Jr's friends" Spike said

We get Boomer back to Ren's Kaoru got Ren "oh lord" Ren said shying Jr grabbed his gloves and healed him "what do you remember when you woke up" i asked boomer "i don't know fire i think i know the room was hot" he said shaking his head i shied i wonder what happened over the ten years when my brothers go boomer was staying at the lab "mum dad can i sleep over at Rex's" he asked me i smiled and looked at Ren she nodded "yeah sure but be good and no powers" i said he smiled and packed his stuff he left i felt Ren's arms around me "now we are alone" she said kissing my neck i shudder "how baby" i moan as i take her up to our room i kiss her deeply falling back on the bed she crawled over me taking my shirt off i unzip hers from the back we didn't brake the kiss boy did this feel good

I wake next morning her head on my chest i smiled how i missed this when i woke i remember walking around town finding out time had moved on as soon as i saw the date my heart snack the idea of her moving on not loving me any more hit me hard then i rushed to find her and now i have her at my side i am where i belong my life is about making hers happy and now its all so about Jr i shied kissing the top of her head she sat up and kissed my lips lightly "i love you" she wisped in my ear "i love you to" i said kissing her back


End file.
